Cyclops
The Cyclops was a Locust drone introduced during Operation: Hollow Storm, named for the monocular targeting helmet they wear.Cyclops (Locust Drone) - Action Figure Gallery Like Drones, the Cyclops use stolen Lancers from fallen Gears, becoming adept to the Seran technology and making use of the chainsaw bayonet as an effecive melee weapon. History Some Drones in the Locust army use Lancers as a sign of prestige at having killed a Gear. The Cyclops is equipped with a targeting helmet optimized for use in combat over various ranges and wears different armor from standard Drones. Cyclops took part in the Siege of Jacinto and the Operation: Hollow Storm, defending the Hollow, the Locust undercity, from Gears while they launched their attack to destroy the Locust and prevent the Locust from destroying Jacinto. Cyclops are known for equipping Hammerbursts and Snub Pistols in combat in addition to their signature weapon, and are effective at mid-to-long ranges.Gears of War 2 The Sinking of Jacinto When Jacinto City was sunk in 15 AE, sea water flooded the Inner Hollows, apparently wiping out most of the Locust army. However, Cyclops were one of the varieties of Drones to survive the flooding and rejoin the Remnant of the Horde. Horde Mode *The Cyclops appear as enemies in Gears of War 2 Horde Mode. *A Cyclops' hat can be shot off by a well-placed headshot in Horde, providing the weapon used isn't powerful enough for a one-hit kill. *In Gears of War 3 Horde 2.0 the Cyclops will chase players to make use of the Lancer's bayonet. *When you kill a Cyclops in Horde 2.0 you gain 210 points. Behind the Scenes *This armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Avatar Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. The Cyclops is the only Locust armor available in the Marketplace because they are the only new type of Locust that is available in multiplayer by default apart from the Beast Rider and the Flame Grenadier, both of which lack the standard Drone chest armor. *Cyclops are included in the Gears of War 3 Locust picture pack. It can be bought for 160 Microsoft points in the Game Marketplace. *The Cyclops appear in Gears of War 3 albeit only in Horde 2.0, but may become future downloadable content. Multiplayer *The Cyclops are playable in Gears of War 2 Multiplayer. *In Multplayer mode Cyclops lack the shoulder plate but is seen in campaign mode. *Cyclops are seemingly taller than other Locust in Multiplayer due to the monocular targeting helmet. *The Cyclops are currently unavailable to play as in Gears of War 3 Multiplayer, whether the character will be released in an upcoming downloadable content pack is uncertain. Glitches If you are playing as a Cyclops in Multiplayer, you will notice that the Snub Pistol holstered on its thigh never actually moves. If you draw your pistol you will grab it and appear to have two, and if you holster a Boltok Pistol or a Gorgon Pistol it will overlap with the Snub. This is a glitch that occurs quite often in Gears of War 2. It happens mainly because when Epic designed the models for these characters they added the holstered Snub Pistol by default when they're supposed to be two separate models. References Category:Locust Horde